Nightmare on Inuyasha's Street
by kennyd45
Summary: inuyasha-nightmare on elm st. crossover! Kagome is just a normal high school girl. but when her friends suddenly begin getting murdered in their sleep, her and her boyfriend Inuyasha look into it...to uncover a deadly secret
1. Death of an Old Friend

**hey guys! this is just a recurring idea i had, so here it is! it prob won't be updated as quick as A New Fight. heck, it might not even get finished (depending on reviewsXD) but for the meantime it's bein' made. enjoy!**

_Oh God!_ he thought. _Someone help me, please!_ Hojo was running through a boiler room. From who or what, he wasn't quite sure yet. He just knew he had to run.

He heard a deep chuckle come from somewhere. It sent shivers down his spine. He kept running, turning whenever he could to get away from whatever he was running from, until he came to a dead end. _Oh, no!_ he thought.

He turned around and saw a man's shadow just around the corner. Hojo was trembling in fear, feeling urine soak his pants. He heard the chuckle again, which turned into a full laugh. The shadow turned around and left. Slowly, Hojo went back to where he'd turned. He looked to the right. Nothing. Left, same thing. Since the shadow had gone left, he went right.

He ran into a full sprint. When he turned the next corner, he saw the silhouette of the man with the fedora, and he chuckled again. Hojo turned around to run, but the man was right in front of him. Hojo saw the horrible burns covering his face. "Wh-wh-what do you want?" Hojo asked him. The burned man simply continued chuckling. Hojo looked down to see the man's knife-like fingers. Hojo slowly walked backwards, and turned around, but the man was there too!

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked him. Hojo turned his head back: no one was there. He faced the man again. "What do you want from me?" Hojo screamed. The man simple laughed and stabbed his knives into Hojo's stomach. He coughed up blood, choking on it. He let out a little, high-pitched cry before he dropped to the floor, looking up at the man.

"All I want is to have I little fun." the man told him.

Kagome woke with a start to find the black-haired boy she'd come to love at her window. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me!" "You gonna let me in?" the violet-eyed boy asked from outside.

Kagome walked over to her window and opened it for Inuyasha. He stepped in and kissed her passionately. When he let her go, she asked, "What's got you in such a good mood today?" "It's Saturday." he said with a smile. "There's no school."

She smiled back. "That's it?" she asked. "Why aren't you this happy every Saturday?" His smile grew even wider as he grabbed her around the waist. "Because tomorrow's a special day." he replied. "Really?" she asked. "What's tomorrow?"

"Wow." he answered. "I remember your birthday better than you do. That's sad." _Oh yeah._ she thought. _Tomorrow _is_ my birthday._ "I knew that." she told him. "I was testing to see if you remembered."

"Liar." Inuyasha said with a chuckle, and he kissed her again. Out of nowhere, he dropped down and rolled under her bed. Before Kagome could ask what was going on, her mom knocked on the door and entered.

"I thought I heard you awake." she said. "Who were you talking to?" Kagome racked her brain trying to come up with something. "Inuyasha." she said. "He called me and said he'd be over in a little bit." _Quick thinking._ she thought to herself.

Her mom didn't look completely convinced, but let it go. "Well, breakfast is done whenever you're ready for it." she told her daughter before she went back downstairs.

Suddenly, Kagome's vision went black and Inuyasha asked, in a deeper voice than normal, "Guess who?" She laughed and said, "Hmm, is it a cute boy?" She turned around and said, "I was right. What's my prize?" "This." he replied before picking her up and kissing her again.

When he put her back down, she said, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat, okay?" Inuyasha shrugged and went back out the window. Kagome got dressed and went downstairs to see a big pile of pancakes. "Morning Mom. Morning, Sota. Where's Grandpa?" she asked. "Geezer's sleeping in." Sota answered.

Kagome started making her plate when someone knocked at the back door, which happened to be in the kitchen. Kagome's mom opened it, and Inuyasha said, "Mornin' Mrs. Higurashi. I didn't wake you, did I?" She smiled and said, "No, we're actually having breakfast. Would you like to join us, Inuyasha?"

_He sure knows how to feign his manners when he needs to._ Kagome thought to herself. "Nah, thanks." Inuyasha replied. "I'll wait out here." "Don't be ridiculous." Kagome's mom said. "You can wait in here. It's got to be at least ninety degrees today." "Thank you." he said, walking in. As he walked by, Kagome noticed him shoot her a look that said 'hurry up.'

Kagome ate as quick as she could without looking unnatural as she heard Inuyasha in the living room, flipping through channels on the T.V. When she finished, she washed her plate and joined him. He stopped at the news, which had a picture of a boy in the corner.

"Isn't that Hojo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha got into one of his jealous moods like he did every time Kagome mentioned an ex-boyfriend and said, "Looks like it." He turned the T.V. up to hear what was going on.

"-was found brutally murdered this morning." the anchorman said. "Apparently, he had been stabbed in five different places in his stomach and left in his bed. So far the police have no leads, but are investigating as we speak. If you have any information, please call-" Inuyasha changed the channel to the football game.

Kagome was shocked. "Hojo's…dead?" she said. Even Inuyasha was surprised. "Guess so. Who would stab him five times and leave him in his bed like that?" "I should go see his family." she told him. He looked at her seriously. "No." he replied. She got angry and said, "Oh, so you're my boss now?" "No, but-" "Then I'm going."

"Fine." he said. "But I'm coming with you." "Why?" she asked. He scowled at her, and replied, "Why not?" "For one," Kagome started, "you never even _liked_ Hojo." "So?" Inuyasha asked her. "You used to bully him!" "Now, define 'bully.'" "Inuyasha!" "I'm comin' and that's final!"

Kagome threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine." she told him. "Come on." Inuyasha looked at her with a mock-pleading look on his face and pointed to the T.V. "But, the game's on." he told her. "Then I'm going without you." she said. "Okay, I'm comin'." he snapped. "Watch your attitude!" she added.

**what d'ya think? reviews are like miracles with this story, especially if u have an idea or two XD anyway, open to criticism! plz review!**


	2. Suspect

**finally back with another chapter. didn't realize how hard this one was gonna be :/ anyway, enjoy chapter 2 o btw i shouldve put this in the first chapter but here are my disclaimers: i do not, in any way, own Inuyasha, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Krueger, or any other names or songs i use in this story. i only own my ideas**

Kagome pulled her car into what used to be Hojo's driveway, but there weren't any other cars. "Too bad." Inuyasha said. "Guess no one's home. Let's go." "We don't know that." Kagome told him in a pleading voice. He just rolled his eyes as he followed her to the front door.

She rang the doorbell. Just when it seemed like Inuyasha had been right, Hojo's mom answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, and her eyes widened when she realized it was Kagome. "Oh, Kagome. Come on in." "Thank you." Kagome replied as she caught the evil glare the older woman gave Inuyasha.

They all went inside. The two teens sat on the couch while Hojo's mom went to the kitchen. She returned with a tea kettle and three cups. "Would you like some tea, Kagome?" "Yes, thank you." she answered. "And what about _you_, mister…?" "Inuyasha." he snapped back. "And no thanks." Kagome elbowed him.

The woman poured the two cups of tea and gave one to Kagome. "I heard about what happened." Kagome said. "I'm so sorry." The woman sighed. "Thank you. He was such a nice boy. I wish _you_ could've seen that in him, but…" She sighed again. "I just can't believe he's gone."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ringtone went off. _'Beer is good! Beer is good! Beer is good, and stuff! Beer is good! Beer is-'_ He quikly answered his phone. "Hello?" Kagome glared at him, and he gave her an apologetic look. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He closed his phone shut. "My parents finally realized I'm not home. Gotta go." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Sorry." and leaving.

When he was gone, Hojo's mom asked, "Kagome, who exactly is that?" "He's my boyfriend." she slowly answered. "Sorry he's being so rude. He's usually not like that…" The woman just nodded her head and muttered something about Hojo being better before taking Inuyasha's empty cup back into the kitchen. When she returned, she asked, "Kagome, who would do this to my Hojo?" _Why's she asking _me_?_ Kagome thought. "Umm…I don't know. Everyone in school seemed to like him." "Except that _boyfriend_ of yours." the woman added with a hint of hatred in her voice. "I know he used to pick on my son. He did it, didn't he?" "Inuyasha? No! He would never-" "Don't lie to me!" the woman screamed. "It was that bastard! I'm calling the police right now!"

As the woman was screaming at Kagome, she picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. When Kagome realized what was happening, she left the house and called Inuyasha. He almost immediately answered. "Miss me already?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha, Hojo's mom just called the cops on you." she said as she started her car. "Where are you?" "Wait, what?" he asked. "Why me? I didn't do anything." "She thinks you killed Hojo. Where are you?" "That bitch!" Kagome heard Inutaisho yell something about his son's language. "Okay!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Anyway, I'm at my house. Why?" "I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in a minute."

Almost like clockwork, Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's house in just over a minute. Inuyasha came bursting out the door, his parents behind him asking him questions. Then the cops turned the corner. "_This is the police!_" the chief yelled over his intercom. "_Nobody move!"_ Before Kagome could even think about backing out of Inuyasha's driveway, her car was surrounded by cops.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled before taking off behind his house. Six officers followed him, and shortly returned with him in handcuffs, trying his best to escape their grip. "Let go of me, you fuckers!" he shouted. "I didn't to shit!"

Izayoi suddenly burst into tears as Inutaisho hugged her and yelled, "What the fuck did you do, Inuyasha?" Rather than answer his father, Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, I didn't do it! You know this! You know-" He was shoved into a cruiser and the door slammed shut. The chief walked up to the three people on Inuyasha's lawn. "You his parents?" he asked the adults. They nodded, and he asked, "Who are you?" "I'm his girlfriend, officer. Why are you arresting Inuyasha?"

"Well," the chief started, "not only did he try to resist arrest, but we got a phone call from someone that said he might have committed a murder." Inuyasha's parents gasped, and Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha did NOT kill Hojo! I know he didn't!" The cop raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh really? How do you know _that_?"

"W-well," Kagome stuttered, "he was at m-my house until about three in the morning…" The two adults gasped again, but the man in uniform said, "Ma'am, can you come with us? We have a few questions to ask you." "Only if I can ride with Inuyasha." she replied. He nodded, and she got in the cruiser on the other side.

She could see Inuyasha's parents trying to say something to her, but couldn't hear them once the door was shut. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and asked, "What, did you go down as my _accomplice_?" "No, they want to question me." she answered him. When she saw him get angry, she quickly added, "I'm trying to help you, Inuyasha! As long as you didn't do it, you'll be fine."

"You say it like you're not convinced." he said in a low tone, then looked out the window as the car finally started moving. The driver said, "Ma'am, we've informed your mother that you're coming down to the station with us." Kagome shuddered at the thought of what her mother would do. She quickly returned her thoughts to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I _know_ you didn't do it. You were with me most of the night, and we were texting the rest. Don't _ever_ talk to me in that tone again." "Just shut up, Kagome!" he suddenly yelled. "I know I didn't fucking do it! But who the fuck's gonna believe _me_, the only fucking kid in town who's been caught with alcohol as many times as I fucking have! Fuck it, Kagome, I'm going to jail!"

Kagome was surprised when she realized she was terrified. He must have seen the look on her face. "I'm sorry, Kagome." he said. "I know an apology can't make up for what I just did, but you _know_ I'm right." It was true. He'd been caught with either a can or bottle in his hand more times than he cared to count. Granted, either one of his parents or Kagome had bailed him out each time, but this was different than being caught with a beer.

"Inuyasha, don't think like that." Kagome said in the most soothing tone she could manage. "You don't know that. True, you've been charged with minor in possession a few times, but they can't use that to link you to Hojo." He looked back at her. "Kagome, you don't know how it works. If people find any way, any _reason_, to blame someone else for something, they do. Cops aren't any different. They're just people in blue suits. Judges are just people with power." The car stopped then, and they were escorted inside.

**i kno, its nm but i'm tryin here ppl! ur reviews to this story r like gold to me im open to all criticism and to ur ideas. laters!**


	3. Questioning

**hey everyone figured it'd be a d*** move to leave the cliffhanger i did so here's the next chapter. ur welcome XD disclaimers**

Inuyasha was taken one direction, and Kagome another. She was taken into a room with a mirror, probably with more cops on the other side. She sat down, and refused the mug of coffee that was offered to her.

"So, Kagome, is it?" the cop asked her. She nodded, and he continued. "Where were you and Inuyasha last night?" "At my house." Kagome answered. "And when did he get there?" "I'm pretty sure it was around ten-thirty, maybe eleven at night." The cop nodded. "And you say he left at around 3 a.m., correct?" She nodded in reply. "When was the next time you saw him?"

Kagome had to think for a second. "Around nine-fifteen." "Mmkay." the cop said. "You realize that leaves more than six hours unaccounted for, right?" "We were texting until about five." she added. "That still leaves more than four hours." "Well, when was Hojo killed?" Kagome asked defensively.

"Ma'am, you realize we're not psychic, right?" he asked her. She nodded. "We can't exactly identify _when_ someone was killed." "Bull!" she snapped. "I watch enough cops shows to know you can know how long a blood stain's been somewhere! I'll ask one more time before I call a lawyer, _when was he killed?_"

The cop looked pissed, but he kept his voice under control. "We _think_ it was around four-thirty in the morning." "So Inuyasha didn't do it!" she shouted, feeling victorious. The cop raised his hand. "Not so fast. You were only _text messaging_ him. You didn't know what he was doing."

"If you think about it, you would know it wasn't Inuyasha." she said. "If he _did_ do it, why would he have waited so long? He can get to Hojo's house from mine in less than three minutes. Why would he have waited an hour and a half?" "You'd be surprised." the cop replied.

"Is there anything else you wanna ask me?" Kagome asked. The cop shook his head, and Kagome said, "Then Inuyasha and I can leave, right?" "_You_ can, but your boyfriend's gonna stay with us for awhile." he answered. "That's illegal!" Kagome shouted. "You only got a phone call from a crazy old woman saying he murdered her son! You've got no proof whatsoever. I'd be willing to bet that if you did a forensic search, you wouldn't find _any_ trace of Inuyasha _ever_ being in Hojo's room."

The cop cleared his throat and looked at the mirror. Kagome realized for the first time the earpiece he was wearing. A moment later, the cop said, "Fine. We'll take you to your friend." Kagome felt a new wave of victory. "But know this: if we find _any_ proof that either you or your friend were involved in this murder, we'll bring you right back here. Got it?"

Kagome nodded her head, wanting to slap the uniformed man. He took her down a long hallway, and he said, "Wait here." She sat in one of the chairs that were scattered around, and a moment later, the cop returned with Inuyasha. She jumped up and ran to him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she hugged him. The cop escorted them out of the building and offered them a ride home.

"Hell, no." Inuyasha said. The cop looked a little relieved as he went back inside. The couple started walking in the direction of Kagome's house. "Oh, man, when the second cop came in and whispered something to the one questioning me, they both looked _so_ pissed!" Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "What did you tell them?" "I threatened to get a lawyer." she answered with a smile. "Guess paying attention in American Government pays off, huh?" "You tryin' to get me to pay attention in class? Hell no!"

Kagome suddenly pulled her phone out and called someone. "What're ya doin'?" Inuyasha asked her. "Telling Sango." she replied. "She swears there's no way to beat the cops in this town. Hey, Sango!" she said when her friend picked up. As she told Sango what happened, Inuyasha started feeling a type of gratitude for Kagome. _If it weren't for her, I'd be locked up right now._

Kagome and Sango kept talking when suddenly Inuyasha's phone went off. He looked down and muttered a swear. "Hey, dad." he said when he answered. "Walkin' Kagome home, why?" He listened to his father as Kagome hung up her phone. "I'll be there in a bit." She looked at him as his face changed to one of his pissed-off looks. "Look, there's a murderer around here somewhere, and I'm not letting Kagome walk home by herself, so I'll see you in a **bit**!" he yelled as he hung up.

"You know that was a bad move." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand. "Your dad's gonna be pissed." "After what I've been through today, I think I can handle my old man." he said. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Sometimes, dads can be worse than cops." Inuyasha snorted, and Kagome's house came into view.

He walked her up to the door. Before she could walk in, he kissed her passionately. "Thanks, Kagome." he said after he let her go. "You saved me from being locked up. How can I _ever_ pay you back?" She hugged him and said, "By loving me as much as I love you." He laughed, and said, "You have no idea how much I love you."

They kissed again, exchanged goodbyes, and Kagome walked inside. Before she could even shut the door behind her, her mother was in the room. "Hi, Mom." Kagome said, acting normal. "Kagome, why were you at the police station?" her mother asked in a firm tone. "Saving Inuyasha." Kagome replied. When her mother looked confused, she explained everything. When she was done, she could tell that her mother wasn't angry.

"Well, you know I'll support you, no matter what." her mother told her. "I don't want to think that Inuyasha killed Hojo. He's such a nice boy." Kagome hugged her mother, thanking her. When she let go, her stomach growled. They both laughed as Sota came down the stairs, asking what was for lunch. When he saw Kagome, he just said, "Oh, hey, sis." and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't see a reason to tell Sota." Kagome's mom whispered to her. She thanked her mother again as they walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

**its weird how i dont know s*** about the law yet i can write (or should i say type?) about a character than can. either way, reviews r still gold to me. like i said, this may not even get finished. almost everytime i try to think of a story line its so close to the story to one of the Freddy movies its bad. in case anyone was wondering, this story uses the new Freddy, not the cool one. the newer Freddy just seems better suited for this stoy to me. waitin for ur review!**


	4. Going Out

**luckily, i type a bunch of chapters b4 i upload them. if ur wondering y, its cause i dont have internet at home. not that u guys care, ur here to read the story XD disclaimers and eeeeennnnnnjoy!**

After eating a sandwich, Kagome went up to her room. Bored out of her mind, she texted Inuyasha. _'Hey r u in tuouble?'_ Shortly after, her phone lit up. _'Ya like I care tho. What u doin?'_ She giggled at the message. She texted back, _'Nm bored.'_

Just when she thought he wasn't going to say anything back, she got a text that said, _'Got some beer wanna go drinkin tonite?'_ Kagome wasn't really big on drinking unless it was a special occasion. _'Inuyasha u almost got arrested ur already wantin to drink?'_ She was trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to when Inuyasha texted back, _'Come on lets celebrate how geniu mean u beat the cops thats somethin to be proud of babe.'_

She sighed at the text, knowing he had a point. _'Fine where and when?'_ _'I'll pick u up at 830 k?'_ _'Fine c u then. Luv u.'_ _'Love u too.'_ Kagome sighed again as she went back downstairs. "Hey, Mom?" she called. Her mother came out of her room. "Yes?" "Me and Inuyasha are gonna go out at about eight-thirty. Is that okay?" "I don't see why not." her mother answered. One thing she like about her mom was that she didn't really ask questions. _Bet she would if she caught me drinking._ Kagome thought.

Kagome did this and that to try to pass the time, but could only occupy herself for a couple minutes at a time. Time dragged, and eventually eight o'clock came and she got a text from Inuyasha. _'Im outside come on.'_ "Mom, I'm leaving!" she called after reading it. Her mom was saying something back, but she wasn't listening.

Kagome left the house and ran to Inuyasha's Bonneville. When she got in, Miroku and Sango scared her almost to the point of screaming when they shouted her name. "Miroku! Sango! You guys came too?" she said as Inuyasha pulled away from her house. "Hell yeah, we did!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha turned the radio up. "We couldn't miss this celebration!" Sango almost had to scream because of the radio.

"Inuyasha, turn that thing down!" Miroku yelled. "Hell, no! This is our song!" Kagome realized it was _Beer!_ by _Psychostick_, Inuyasha's ringtone and the song he decided was _their_ song (yes, all four of them) the first time he heard it. Instead of talking, they all just sang along.

At about the same time to song ended, Inuyasha pulled into the spot in the woods they always went to drink. Everyone got out, and Inuyasha opened his trunk to pull out a twelve-pack, a bottle of whiskey, and two tents. When everyone else looked at the tents at confusion, he said, "We're gonna get so drunk, no one's gonna be able to drive." "Inuyasha, do your parents even know you're gone?" Kagome asked him.

He grinned evilly and replied, "They think I got called into work, so they're not even expecting me until tomorrow morning." When Kagome turned to Sango, Inuyasha continued, "We've got this planned out. Miroku's parents think he's at my house. Please tell me your mom's not expecting you back tonight." Kagome just looked at the ground. Inuyasha sighed. "Come on, you're smart, you'll think of something." Miroku said.

Kagome texted her mom. _'Hey mom sorry Inuyasha surprised me we're at a hotel I'll be back tomorrow morning. Luv u.'_ "Taken care of." Kagome said. To confirm what she said, her mom texted her back saying it was fine.

"You guys know the drill." Inuyasha said as he kissed the cap of the whiskey and passed it to Kagome. She did likewise, then passed it to Sango, who passed it to Miroku, then back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha twisted the cap off and took the first shot. They passed it around, Inuyasha and Miroku starting a small fire. When the bottle was about halfway down, Inuyasha put the cap back on and passed everyone a beer. They opened them, did a cheer to being young for some reason, and their drinking night started.

**for those of u who have read my other stories and wondering y i put so many Psychostick songs in my stories, its cuz i listen to music while i type, and i have a LOT of Psychostick. besides, theyre AWESOME! ready for reviews!**


	5. Freddy's Back

**hey guys. i know that it wouldnt be right to update without any reference to Freddy, so here's a little Freddy action. hehehe, enjoy.  
(Freddy chuckles)  
Oh shit! RUN!**

Kagome was walking down the street when she saw the abandoned house on her street. She felt the urge to go in. Why, she had no clue.

She was debating what to do when Inuyasha looked at her through the window and walked off. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, running to the door. She opened it and ran inside, but there was no sign of Inuyasha. She heard the door slam behind her. She turned to try and open it back, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kagome." She barely heard the whisper, and turned to see Hojo go down the stairs. "Hojo, wait!" she called and ran after him. She walked down the stairs, and realized there was some kind of boiler room instead of a basement. She looked back to see a wall where the stairs had been only a second ago. She walked around, looking at everything.

A deep chuckle sent shivers down her spine. She turned to see a man in a fedora standing there. She almost tried to talk to him, but she saw that he had long spikes coming from his hand. No, not his hand; it was a creepy glove.

He slowly advanced toward her, scraping the claws on the metal pipes beside him. The sound was horrible-it scared Kagome more than she could ever remember. She turned to run, turning a corner here and there.

She turned a corner to see him at the end of the hallway, Hojo next to him. "Hojo, get away!" she yelled just before the stranger _stabbed_ his stomach with the spikes on his hand. Hojo fell to the ground, coughing up blood, before the guy picked him up and threw him into the boiler behind him. Hojo screamed in agony before the door shut itself.

She turned and ran, screaming, when she ran into the guy's Christmas sweater. She looked at his face and nearly threw up.

He looked like he had met the business end of a flamethrower. Every inch in skin that showed was burned, horribly. She tried to run away, put he used his un-gloved hand to grab her shoulder and slammed her to the ground.

Kagome looked up at the burned man, whimpering in fear. "W-who are you?" she asked. He chuckled and pulled her back up by her throat, lifting her into the air. "You know who I am." he said in his deep, scary voice. "Give your friends a message for me." Kagome looked at him, confused and choking. "Tell 'em Freddy's back."

Kagome woke up with a start the next morning in Inuyasha's arms. She realized no one bothered putting up the tents, as everyone was sleeping on the ground in sleeping bags.

_Flashbacks_

_Inuyasha pulled the sleeping bags out of his trunk. After almost falling in, he closed it and held them up. "Only got three." he declared. For some reason, Miroku started laughing up a storm._

"_What's so funny, you drunk perv?" Sango slurred. "Guess you and I will have to share one." Miroku said as he started undressing._

_Next thing she remembered, the boys were in their boxers, Miroku trying to get the girls to do the same. Sango blushed and yelled, "Hell, no!" Kagome did likewise, except a little nicer. "Guess we haven't drank enough then." Inuyasha said, pulling the almost empty bottle back out. He passed it to Kagome. "You two drink the rest of this."_

_They each got a couple mouthfuls of the burning liquid. Inuyasha passed out the last four beers, and they drank for a moment. Miroku eyed Sango, and she stripped down to her undies and bra. Kagome laughed, then caught the look Inuyasha was giving her. "Your turn." he said with a perverted grin on his face._

_She blushed. "No, way." she said. Inuyasha got up and stumbled over to her. "Then I'll do it for you!" he declared, pulling her shirt off. She didn't stop him as he pulled off her jeans._

_Next memory, Inuyasha tossed one of the sleeping bags into the fire. Everyone just watched the thing burn. "Now there's only two." Miroku said, eying Sango again. "Better find your clothes." Sango said. "You're NOT sleeping with me." "Yes, I am." he replied._

_Flashbacks end_

"Wow." Kagome whispered. "What?" Inuyasha asked, making her jump. She turned to face him. "We had a crazy night." "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, seeing something in her eyes.

"I had a crazy dream." Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked at her intently, letting her know he was all ears. "More of a nightmare, really. There was this guy, wearing a fedora and a striped sweater, with these, these-" "Knives on his fingers…" Inuyasha finished for her.

Kagome's eyes grew as big as a fist. "How did you know that?" she asked, feeling fear taking her over. "You dreamt of him, too?" Inuyasha asked. "That's weird." Kagome cried into his bare chest, her sobs barely muffled without a cloth to cry into.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as Sango screamed herself and Miroku awake. Everyone got out of the sleeping bags, trying to figure out what was going on. "Inuyasha, I'm scared." Kagome told him, not letting go of his chest as they walked to where their fire had been the previous night.

Miroku helped Sango over to the spot, her knees shaking so bad she couldn't even walk by herself. When they sat down, everyone noticed a cut on Sango's arm. Upon closer inspection, Miroku noticed there were _five_ cuts, and they looked fresh. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "I had a terrible nightmare." she said. "This man with knives for fingers tried to kill me."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered. "She had the same dream." "I hate to be the one to freak everyone out," Miroku said as he bandaged Sango's arm, "but I, too, have seen a man like that in my dreams."

They were all silent, taking in the fact that they all shared a dream. Kagome almost started crying again, and they all shared their dreams. It turned out that Miroku's dream was similar to Kagome's, while Inuyasha had also been attacked, showing everyone the scratch marks on his back. They looked almost exactly like Sango's, except his were longer.

Kagome was putting bandages on Inuyasha' back, despite his protests, while Miroku and Sango picked up the empty cans. Just as Kagome finished, she heard a slap. She and Inuyasha turned to see her stomping into Inuyasha's car. "Let's go." she said angrily.

After they had all gotten in Inuyasha's car, Kagome had suddenly remembered the last part of her dream. "Inuyasha, the guy in our dreams said something to me." "Kagome, thinking about him isn't going to help you in any way." "Inuyasha," Kagome whined, "just listen. He told me to tell you guys that 'Freddy's back.'"

They all sat there, staring at Kagome. She felt the heat in her face as Inuyasha shook his head and started his car. Out of nowhere, he asked, "Am I the only one that's hung over?" No one said anything, and he sighed as he pulled out of the woods and drove back to town.

**think i lost him. altho, thats what everyone thinks just before they get stabbed in the face in any horror movie.  
(Freddy chuckles) Freddy: you can't run from me  
Shit! i'll try to update next time i get a chance! o fuck!**


	6. Birthday

**finally got a couple chapters done not much to say about this one except i kno it's bad. disclaimers**

After dropping Miroku and Sango off at their houses, he drove to Kagome's house. "Kagome, I know you're pretty freaked out. Hell, _I'm_ a little freaked out. But try not to think about it."

"Inuyasha, he's trying to kill us!" she said. "Kagome, don't you-" "Yes, I know it sounds crazy," she cut him off, "but how else do you describe your and Sango's cuts?" "We were drunk." he said harshly. "None of us remember the entirety of last night. Anything could've happened." "Okay, what's in the woods that can cut you like that?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I've gotta get home. I'll come back as soon as I can." he kissed her, and she got out of the car. They said goodbye, and Kagome walked through her front door.

_They must be asleep._ Kagome though, referring to her mom and Sota. She walked up to her room. She plopped down on her bed, suddenly feeling tired. But she was scared to sleep. She was afraid 'Freddy' would come after her again. To keep herself awake, she got up and started pacing, trying to figure out…anything.

_Freddy Krueger._

The name popped into her head. _Freddy Krueger?_ she thought. _Is that who's been attacking us in our dreams? But why? And why did he say he's _back_? Was he ever here to begin with?_

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle knocking on her door. She opened it to find her mom standing in the doorway. "I thought I heard you come in." she said with a smile. "How was your night out?"

"Good." Kagome half-lied. "That's good." her mother said, her smile never fading. "Could you come downstairs real quick?" "Uh, sure." Kagome said, confused.

Her mother led her downstairs, then to the kitchen, where a huge cake and beautifully wrapped box waited on her. "Happy birthday, Kagome." her mom said. Kagome just gasped. "I know it's a little early to show you your cake, but I figured if I didn't show you, you'd find it on your own."

"You…_made_ that?" she asked, still amazed at how much time the cake must've taken. "Of course." her mother replied. "Go ahead and open your present."

Kagome grabbed the box and tore the wrapping paper off to find a box. She opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was dark purple, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the color of Inuyasha's eyes. The thin shoulder straps crisscrossed in the back, making an 'X.' She held it in front of her-it went a little past her knees and looked like it would fit perfectly.

"What do you think?" her mother asked. "Do you like it?" "It's…it's…" Kagome tried, "It's _beautiful_! I love it!" She set the dress on the table and hugged her mom. "Thank you!" she cried out. Her mom smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

After thanking her mom a few more times, Kagome took a shower. When she returned to her room, she had more texts than she'd care to read. They were all from various people from school, all of them wishing her a happy birthday. None were from Inuyasha, though.

_Calm down, he didn't forget._ she thought. _He reminded you yesterday, remember?_ She started pacing again, more out of boredom than fear of sleeping. When she stopped, she looked at her clock-noon. _Already?_

She went downstairs to see her mother watching T.V. Sota must've been at his friend Shippo's house. That place was like a second home to him, anyway.

"Mom, have you ever heard the name Freddy Krueger?" Her mom tensed, then relaxed. It happened so quick, Kagome had almost missed it. "No, I don't think I have." her mother answered. "Why do you ask?" "No reason." Kagome lied. _She knows something…_

Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang. She looked down and saw Inuyasha's name on the screen. She ran up to her room and answered. "Hello?"

"Step outside for a minute." he ordered. "What, you're my boss now?" she asked. "Just come outside for a minute, damn it!" "Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez." she said before hanging up.

She went outside, but didn't see anything. She looked around, but Inuyasha wasn't anywhere in sight. She turned around and saw Inuyasha land from her roof right in front of her, shouting, "Surprise!"

She fell back in surprise, but Inuyasha caught her. "Careful, clumsy." he told her. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." "Don't do that!" she yelled at him. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to be jumping off roofs?"

"Calm down. Don't you know that I'm a lot more dangerous than a roof?" he said. "What's that got to do with you killing yourself?" "Well, since I'm more dangerous than a roof, that means a roof can't kill me. Law of the jungle." he explained. "It won't be the roof that kills you. It'll be the sidewalk." she retorted.

"You'll completely forget what we're arguing about when you realize why I'm here." he said cockily. "Why _are_ you here, then?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

"No I didn't, actually." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Even if I _did_, my mom would've reminded me with her gift." "Oh, yeah? What gift?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Come inside and I'll show you."

Kagome dragged Inuyasha inside where he was greeted by her mother. After exchanging pleasantries, Kagome dragged him into her room and showed him the dress. She held it in front of herself. "What do ya think?" she asked. "Hmm, I don't know…put it on." Slightly hurt, Kagome put the dress on, not minding stripping down in front of Inuyasha. When she was done, he stared at her with wide eyes.

"So?" she asked. "It looks…_sexy_." he said. She blushed and he added, "It'll look great on you tonight." "What's tonight?" Kagome asked. He laughed to himself. "You'll see." "Inuyasha!" she whined. "Tell me!" "Nope." Inuyasha said with a smile. "You'll have to be patient." "Inuyasha, please?" "Nope."

Kagome eventually gave up and changed back into her regular clothes. "So, now what?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "Come on Inuyasha, I'm bored. Let's go _do_ something." "Alright, keep your pants on." he said. "Actually, you look good without 'em. Take 'em back off." She blushed again. "I only showed you because I thought you could be _mature_ about it." Inuyasha beamed and said, "You thought _wrong_, birthday girl.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and followed her back outside. They started walking, but to where, they didn't care. "Oh, shit!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. "What?" Kagome asked, worried. "Did you finish that History homework?" "Oooooh, guess who's gonna be in trooouuuble." Kagome said. "Kagome, please! If I fail this quarter, my dad's gonna kill me! He's still pissed about last quarter! Please, Kagome, save my life?" He actually had a _pleading_ look in his eyes. She giggled and told him, "Okay, but _only_ because you said the magic word." "You're so fucking awesome, Kagome."

"I know." she said with a grin. He kissed her, hard. When he let her go, she said, "Ow, careful." He muttered an apology, then realized that they were across the street from his house. "Come on." he said, pulling her across the street. She followed him, not caring why he wanted to go home so badly for the first time _ever_.

They walked in, but didn't get much further than that, as Sesshomaru blocked their way. "Move, chump." Inuyasha said, trying to push him aside. Sesshomaru caught his hand and flipped Inuyasha over his shoulder, almost taking Kagome with him.

"Watch your attitude." Sesshomaru told him, bumping Kagome's shoulder hard as he walked outside. "That son of a bitch." Inuyasha muttered as he got back up. Kagome tried asking if he was okay, but he walked after Sesshomaru.

"Hey, punk!" Inuyasha called after his half-brother. Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn around. "You can hurt me all you want, but that was just low." "You're throwing a fit over me throwing you to the ground?" Sesshomaru asked, turning around. "What will you do about it?"

"I'm not talking about that." Inuyasha said. "Hitting Kagome like that as you walk away! Get your ass back on this porch and apologize to her!" Sesshomaru walked back up to where the two were waiting, Kagome telling Inuyasha that it was nothing.

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru, let go of him, _please_!" "This is the last time I'll tell you this: watch your God damn attitude." He dropped Inuyasha, who fell to the ground coughing. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said. She looked at him. "I didn't purposely run into you." Then he was on his way.

Kagome helped Inuyasha up. "Are you okay?" she asked him. After he nodded, she added, "Why do you two fight so much?" "You wouldn't understand. Just drop it, Kagome."

She listened to him. "So why are we here? Did you suddenly decide you like it at home now?" she asked. Inuyasha snorted. "Hell no. Come with me." He led her to his room, and when they got there, he started rummaging through his closet. "Would it kill you to clean this place up every now and then?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just snorted again and handed Kagome a black box. "Open it." he said. She did, and inside was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a silver chain with a purple orb attached to it. She looked at Inuyasha, who just smiled and said, "Happy birthday. Sorry it couldn't be better…"

She pulled the necklace out of the box. "It's so _pretty_." she said, more to herself than to Inuyasha. "So, you like it?" he asked her. She kissed him and whispered, "Almost as much as I like you." He grinned and helped her put it on.

"It's called the Shikon Jewel, or something like that." Inuyasha told her. "Apparently, back in Feudal Japan, it had some kind of power that could make anything that got a hold of it _much_ stronger. Don't worry, though. The legend says it was purified by a powerful priestess, so now it's just a little crystal."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Kagome said. "Just waking up with you made my day." "Like Hell I didn't! It's your _birthday_, Kagome! Of course I had to get you something!"

_I'll let him win this one._ Kagome thought. She kissed him again, and they went back on their little stroll through town. "I didn't tell you this, but Sango called me and told me to bring you to her house." Inuyasha said. "Ruin the surprise." Kagome replied as she pushed him playfully.

After what seemed like seconds, the couple arrived at Sango's house. They approached the door, and Inuyasha opened it. "Ladies first." Inuyasha told her in his attempt at a British accent. "Since when were you such a gentleman?" Kagome asked.

They walked in, and the lights suddenly came on with a loud, "SURPRISE!" Kagome jumped back into Inuyasha's arms, erupting laughter from most of the people that were there. Kagome saw a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME' strung across the room. Under it were Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Sota, and Shippo.

"What's _this_?" Kagome asked, heart still racing. "A surprise party, what else?" Sango said, beaming. Miroku pushed a button on Sango's radio, and _The Creep_ by _The Lonely Island_ played from her many gargantuan speakers.

"Party time!" Sango yelled over the noise, and out of nowhere, a party started up. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha said, and he walked into the kitchen. Everyone surrounded Kagome, wishing her a happy birthday in various ways.

After everyone had their say, Koga walked up to Kagome. "Hey." was the best thing he had to say. "Hey." Kagome said in reply. "Still with that dog of a chump, I see." he declared. "Still single, I see." she fought back. "Just waitin' for you to decide you want a _real_ man. When you do, give me a call."

"That'll be the day." Inuyasha said, appearing behind Koga. "Beer?" he asked, offering Koga a cold one. "What'll be the day?" Koga asked. "Do you want the beer or not?" Inuyasha asked in a calm tone. "Look, if your gonna say somethin' you better be able to back it up, _runt_." Inuyasha shrugged and opened the can. After taking a couple gulps and sighing, he looked Koga straight in the eye. "You wanna know what I meant? The day when she decides to take a smaller cock than what she's got."

Koga laughed. "You, a little _sophomore_, think you're packin' more heat than a _senior_?" "Hell yeah I do! In fact, there's not a doubt in my mind!" "Guys, stop!" Kagome yelled as _The Creep_ ended, and _Crazy Train_ started up.

"Another night then, maybe if we meet up drunk enough." Koga said, walking off. "Inuyasha, you wouldn't really do that, would you?" Kagome asked. "If it would shut him up, I would." he replied. "You're so nasty." she threw in.

"Ah, I feel like an ass." Inuyasha asked, offering Kagome a beer. "Frosty one?" "No, thanks." she answered. "Come on, Kagome!" Sango shouted over the guitar solo. "How many times do you turn seventeen?"

"Guys, it's not even two-thirty yet. Isn't it a little early to even be partying, let alone drinking?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed. "You're right." he admitted before finishing off his beer and letting out a loud belch. "Much better!"

"I agree with Inuyasha." Sango said. "I'll throw you a late party tomorrow night." "Sango, you don't…" Kagome started, but her friend was already gone.

The party went on, mostly alcohol-free, for a few hours before Kagome 'remembered' that she had to be home. "Inuyasha, can you walk me home?" "Of course." he said.

They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say. When they got to Kagome's house, she asked, "Wanna come in?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and told her sure. They went in and watched random stuff on T.V. for hours. Eventually, Kagome's mom called them and Sota in, and they sung happy birthday to Kagome (much to her dismay) and ate some cake.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched some more T.V. A few hours later, Kagome noticed it was getting late. _Already? It feels like it's only been a couple hours._ To confirm how late it was, she also realized her mom and Sota had gone to bed.

She got up and stretched. She started towards her room, followed by Inuyasha. When they got there, Kagome locked her door. "It's getting late." she said, looking at her alarm clock, which showed eleven-fifteen. "Your parents won't get mad, will they?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "The awesome thing about having a job is that you can tell your parents that you gotta work late, even on school nights." he said. "Inuyasha, how long ago did you get fired?" Kagome asked. He went deep into thought, and finally said, "I think it was three weeks? Maybe three and a half."

"Your parents haven't noticed yet?" Kagome asked, amazed. "Mom did. She talked to me about it. She's a lot more lenient than Dad. I'm sure he knows by now, though."

"Well, I'm gonna change." Kagome said, grabbing her night clothes. She stripped naked, and when she started putting her pajamas on, Inuyasha stopped her. "The necklace was only half of your present."

Kagome felt the heat rush to her face. "If, you know, you don't have any complaints." Inuyasha quickly added. To answer his question, she took his shirt off for him. With a cocky grin on his face, he pulled a condom out of his pocket before taking off his pants.

"You're sure about this?" Inuyasha asked after they laid on Kagome's bed. She nodded, and they started. "Happy birthday." Inuyasha moaned.

**(sighs) sorry. bad chapter, i kno. i kind of wanted to rush this part, tho. still not much to say. laters**


	7. Back to School

**long chapter here. wanna get the disclaimers out of the way before i forget. this scene will prob remind u of the first and newest Freddy movies. enjoy!**

He could hear the girl panting as she ran. He loved the sound of their fear.

Unbeknownst to her, he was herding her, like he did with all his victims. Draw out their true fear before killing them. That was how he made them pay.

_Not that way._ He popped around the corner, sending her the other way, screaming.

He chuckled, knowing it sent shivers down her spine. _You're almost there._

She turned the corner to see the bodies hanging. Everyone she'd ever met that died was either in the burner or hung on hooks. She screamed, terrified.

She turned to run, but he slashed her stomach open. She hit the floor shortly after her guts. He laughed in victory.

Freddy had claimed another victim.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning by being shaken. She opened her eyes, ready to kill whoever dared wake her. She completely forgot about that thought when she saw Inuyasha's face.

"Good morning." she said with a smile. "You okay?" he asked in return.

She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" "You were moaning in your sleep." Inuyasha answered. "You weren't having that…dream, were you?

Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, not that I can remember." He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that's good."

She looked at her alarm clock-6:30 a.m.. "Why'd you wake me up so early, Inuyasha?" she asked, irritated. "Uh, maybe because we have _school_ today?" he said. She shot up, realizing how little time she had. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, grabbing some clothes. "I have to shower, brush my hair-"

Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth. "Your mom and brother are still asleep." he reminded her. She nodded her head, and he removed his hand. "I'll make sure you get to school on time."

Kagome ignored him, hurrying to the shower, and almost screamed when she saw Inuyasha go in the bathroom with her. "What are you _doing_?" she asked him. "Making sure you're not late." he replied, taking his boxers off and turning the faucet in the tub.

"Well, you're not gonna shower in your _clothes_, are ya?" he asked, stepping in. "Inuyasha, you're not serious, are you?" she asked in return. Flipping open the shampoo, he answered, "Do I _look_ serious?"

Kagome took off her undies and nightshirt, joining Inuyasha in the shower. _This is ridiculous._ she thought. "Inuyasha, why do we have to shower together?" she asked. He looked at her in mock-shock. "What, you're not enjoying this?" he asked. "Besides, how will two people separately get ready in less than half an hour?"

"So you're not skipping today?" Kagome asked. Instead of answering, he rinsed off and got out of the shower. "Hurry up." he muttered. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I was _joking_." she said, rinsing off. She stepped out and slipped on the wet tile. Before she hit the ground, Inuyasha caught her. "I swear, Kagome, you would be _dead_ if I weren't around."

"Whatever." she said. "Hand me that towel." He did, and she started drying off. Before she finished, Inuyasha walked out into the hallway. "We got fifteen minutes." he informed her.

Kagome went into overdrive, doing all her morning bathroom stuff in record time. When she burst out of the bathroom, she saw Inuyasha waiting with an impatient look on his face. She ran into her room, grabbed her backpack and phone, saw she had seven minutes, and ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha was right behind her. They walked out the front door and got in Inuyasha's car. When he started the engine, Kagome asked, "You never answered my question. Are you skipping again today?" He pulled out of the driveway, making a loud screeching noise.

"I was." he answered. "_Was_, as in you _were_ planning on it, but now you're not going to?" she continued. "No," he answered, "I _was_ gonna go, but _someone_ forgot to let me copy their homework." She reached into her bag and pulled the assignment out, waving it around. "You mean _this_ homework?"

Swerving to avoid hitting a dog, Inuyasha answered, "Yeah, _that_ one." Kagome giggled. "I didn't _forget_. I just decided to make a deal with you is all. You can copy the homework if you attend _all_ your classes today."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, that's not fair!" he whined. "You know I-" "I hate school to, Inuyasha." Kagome cut him off. "_Everyone_ hates school. But if you want these answers, you gotta put up with it, just like everyone else."

He frowned as he pulled into the school parking lot. "_Fine._" he snapped, snatching the paper. "But I'll get you back, Kagome."

As they walked to the front doors, Kagome started forging a plan. Before they walked through the shiny glass double-doors, Kagome bolted in the other direction, telling Inuyasha to go ahead. "I forgot something in your car." she explained, opening the door.

"You're late!" he yelled back before walking through the doors. She immediately shut the door and ran to the back of the school. _This'll be great._ she thought.

Recalling Inuyasha's schedule, Kagome remembered he had Team Sports first. And sure enough, when she reached the field, Kagome saw the boys putting on football gear. She saw Inuyasha and took a mental note of his jersey number. _87._

For about ten minutes, Kagome just watched them play from under the bleachers. She heard the teacher tell everyone to take five, and they all headed for the bleachers.

The entire class, even the teacher, went by and didn't notice her. She was about to grab Inuyasha's foot when he got up, shouting, "You wanna say that again, punk?"

"I _said_," the captain of the football team taunted, "that you're the only one here that isn't in some kind of sport, then I told you to leave." Inuyasha walked up to him, nostrils flaring. "You wanna go, Naraku? Is _that_ what you're saying?" he asked.

Naraku laughed. "You _idiot_. You realize how outnumbered you are?" As Naraku bragged, the rest of the class circled Inuyasha. He growled, hoping the coach didn't interfere. Without warning, he pulled his fist back and hit Naraku in his cocky face. The rest of the football team jumped on Inuyasha, brutally punishing him anywhere they could land their punches or kicks.

"Hey, break it up, you little shits!" the coach yelled, pulling one kid out of the fray, then another, until everything calmed down. "Naraku, office! Inuyasha, nurse, then office!" the coach ordered. Inuyasha spit a mouthful of blood onto the seat he'd been sitting on. "I don't need any fucking _nurse_." he snapped before walking away.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, kid!" the coach yelled after him as Naraku followed after him. "And I don't wanna hear about you little bastards getting into it on they way there!"

Kagome ran from the bleachers, unnoticed by the class, and to Inuyasha. When she hugged him from behind, he almost threw her to the ground. When he realized who she was, he almost shit himself. "Kagome, what are you _doing_? Don't you have Literature right now?" he asked her.

"Ahh, how cute. I think I'm going to be sick." Naraku said from behind them. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "THAT is IT!" he yelled as he tackled Naraku. They rolled a few times, ending up with Naraku on top, mercilessly beating the life out of Inuyasha's face. Eventually, Inuyasha caught one fist and pushed back until he heard the satisfying the _snap!_ of Naraku's wrist breaking.

The principal, Inuyasha's father, came storming out. "Break it the fuck up, _now_!" As soon as he yelled it, Inuyasha got up, blood gushing from his nose and mouth. His dad turned and saw Kagome. "Kagome, class. _Now_." "Yes, Mr. Taisho." Kagome said before going to class.

Kagome got to Literature just in time for the bell to ring. She went to her locker, put her stuff away, and waited outside the office, not caring if she'd be late.

Shortly after she got there, Miroku and Sango joined her. "Hey, Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked her. "Waitin' for someone?" Miroku added.

"Yeah." Kagome answered in a low tone. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome told them what had happened as they saw Naraku leave in an ambulance, fighting the whole time, yelling he was fine and that he didn't need an ambulance.

When she finished, Miroku chuckled and muttered, "Classic Inuyasha." Before anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha burst out of his dad's office. "Fuck that!"

Mr. Taisho followed, the purest of rage on his face. "Too fuckin' bad, Inuyasha! May as well go home and pack your shit now, 'cause _you're_ leavin' as soon as I get home!" He returned to his office, slamming the door. Inuyasha joined his friends, only to be questioned about what had happened.

"Old man thinks he's fuckin' sending me to military school." He stopped to snort. "Like fuckin' Hell he is!" He started walking toward his locker.

"_Military school_? Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called, running after him. "Inuyasha, he isn't _serious_, is he?" Inuyasha opened his locker and handed Kagome back her homework. "Do you know how many times he's threatened me and Sesshomaru with that?" He walked away, slamming his locker.

"He sounded pretty serious." Sango said, causing Inuyasha to snort again. "She's right, Inuyasha." Miroku told him. "Have you ever considered trying to _not_ get in a fight?" "Shut the Hell up!" Inuyasha told them, walking into the History room. "Watch your mouth, Mr. Taisho." the teacher reminded him.

As they sat down, the bell rang. "Alright." the teacher started, standing up from his desk. "Good morning, class. Pass your assignments forward, if you would." He waited until he'd collected everyone's papers and started going through them.

"Miroku, no homework? Let me guess-another stray dog eat it?" "No, this time it was a raccoon." Miroku said, causing most of the people in the room to laugh. "I'm serious! Sango was even there!" "What're you talking about, Miroku?"

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled. "Okay, let's begin today with where we left off yesterday." He started to go on about the Romans, but Kagome wasn't paying much attention.

_Military school? He can't be serious! But what if he's not? What if he _does_ send Inuyasha off to military school? What'll happen to _us_? What if_-

"Kagoooomeee?" She was pulled from her thoughts by the teacher asking her something. "Will you _please_ answer the question?" "What was the question again?" Kagome asked.

"Wrong!" he said. "I _asked_ you who the first Roman emperor was to accept Christianity. The _correct_ answer was-" "Constantine." Kagome finished. "Kagome, please refrain from interrupting my class." The teacher scolded before he continued.

Someone's_ having an attitude today._ Kagome thought. She suddenly felt her eyes droop, and yawned. Luckily, her teacher didn't hear her. She felt her eyelids go heavy.

She heard a knock at the door. No one seemed to notice, so she turned her head to see-_Hojo?_ She quickly looked around. No one seemed to notice anything.

Kagome quickly got out of her seat and rushed to the door. Again, no one noticed anything. _What's wrong with you people?_ she thought as she burst through the door.

"Kagome, this way!" she heard Hojo whisper before barely seeing him turn the first corner. She ran after him, calling his name. However, every time she turned a corner, Hojo was turning the next.

Just when she thought she'd finally caught up with him, he walked _through_ a wall like a ghost. She quickly put her hand against the wall, hoping to find something ridiculous. Just as the thought, it was just a wall.

Then the lights went out. Before Kagome could adjust to the pitch-darkness, she saw a glow from around the corner she had just come from. She slowly walked down the hall, then turned the corner, and almost screamed.

Hojo was _inside_ a boiler. He just sat there, like he didn't notice anything was wrong, even as his skin melted. She ran towards him, but suddenly the door slammed shut, and as if he'd just realized he was in the boiler, he started screaming for help.

She tried to open it, but the door was too hot. She yelped in pain and quickly pulled her hands back, seeing the small blisters forming on her palms. She looked around for something to put over her hands, when she saw _him_.

Freddy, holding Yuka's corpse up by her hair with his free hand. He was rubbing his blades together with his other, chuckling.

"Little Kagome," he said in his deep voice, "you remember this girl, yes?" Kagome stood there in fear. "Guess not." The boiler door opened, and Freddy threw Yuka's corpse in next to Hojo's. As the door slammed shut, Kagome screamed, "NOOOO!"

"It's too late." Freddy chuckled out. "Her soul's already _mine_." Kagome turned to run, but Freddy was already behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" She turned to run again, but everywhere she turned, Freddy was there.

"You're in _my_ world, bitch. Don't think you can get away so easy." He tackled her to the ground, and she started screaming. "Why're you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet." he said, pulling his gloved hand back.

Kagome screamed, waiting for him to finish her. When she opened her eyes, she was back in History class, everyone _staring_ at her. "Ms. Higurashi, do you need to leave?" her teacher asked her. She gathered her things and ran out of the room.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard the door open behind her and footsteps following hers. "Kagome, wait!" She turned to see Inuyasha running after her. When he caught up with her, he kept staring at her.

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "_What,_ Inuyasha?" she snapped. "Calm down!" he snapped back. "What happened back there?" "It was nothing-ow!" she said, her notebook popping one of the blisters on her hands. _Blisters?_ she thought. _I didn't get those until…Oh my god!_

Kagome dropped all her stuff, and while Inuyasha picked it all up, she started walking again. Carrying all her stuff, Inuyasha asked, "What the Hell's wrong with you?"

Ignoring him, she headed for the office. A moment later, she burst through Mr. Taisho's door. He looked up at her angrily, and anger turned to rage when he saw his son. "What do you want?" he asked them.

"Who the Hell is Freddy Krueger?" Kagome asked. Before Mr. Taisho could answer, she added, "And spare me the bullshit!"

"Kagome, you know you're like a daughter to me," Mr. Taisho started, "but your mother would kill me-" "_I'm_ going to fucking kill you if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Kagome screamed. "Who. Is. Fred. Krueger?"

Mr. Taisho sighed. "Kagome, you're _still_-" Inuyasha tried to start, but Kagome put a hand over his mouth. "Not now, Inuyasha."

"Fred Krueger lived here a long time ago." Inutaisho started. "About twelve, maybe thirteen years ago, if you need to know. He was the gardener at the preschool." "Wait," Kagome cut in, "there's no preschool here." "There used to be." Inuyasha threw in.

"Right." Mr. Taisho continued. "He lived in the boiler room in the basement to the place. Anyway, he was great with the kids. He loved them, and they loved him. Hell, he spent more time playing with _them_ than he did doing his job. No one minded, though. In everyone's eyes, he was a good man.

"Everyone was proven wrong, though. The kids started coming home with scratches on various parts of their bodies. They looked like they were caused by a big jungle cat or something, but we don't live in the jungle. That much was obvious.

"Then one day, one of the kids said something about a cave Krueger took them to. The parents asked all the kids about it, and they all admitted to Krueger taking them to a cave and cutting them. The police were notified, but he skipped town before they ever caught him."

"Then where do the burns come in?" Kagome wondered aloud. She saw Mr. Taisho's eyes widen before he asked, "Excuse me?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You _do_ know something about the burns! Now stop with the lies! I'm here for _facts_!"

Mr. Taisho sighed again, rubbing his temples. He muttered a swear before looking back at them. "What I'm about to tell you, you repeat to _no one_, understand?" Kagome nodded her head, and he looked at his son. "_Understand_?" "Whatever." "Good enough.

"I don't know or what you know, but he did burn. We didn't tell the police. We, the parents, confronted him ourselves." "Wait, _you_ knew him?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. You even went to the preschool. So did you, Kagome, and a number of other people you know." Kagome gasped. _That's why he seems to know me._ "We were blinded by our anger. We took matters into our own hands.

"We chased him to a factory."

_Flashback_

_Fred ran as hard as he could, panting. He could hear the cars behind him approaching, pushing him to run even harder. He ran into the old factory and locked the door._

_The cars parked around the building, and Inutaisho tried the door. "Stupid bastard locked it." he said before slamming himself against the door._

_Inside, Fred slid various equipment around, barricading the door. He heard the guy with silver hair yell, "Open up, Krueger! You've got nowhere to go, you son of a bitch!"_

"_I didn't do anything!" Inutaisho heard Fred yell back. "Why are you doing this to me?" "You know what you did! Open up and we'll go easy on you!" He waited a moment to see if Fred would surrender himself, but nothing happened. "You had your chance!"_

_Fred was panicking. _Why are they doing this?_ he thought. _Please, God, help me out of this._ He started looking around and realized that there was only one way in or out of the factory, the door he'd come through._

_He slid the machinery out of the way and cracked the door. As soon as he did, he saw all of their gazes quickly go to him. He yelped and slammed it back, sliding the machines back in place._

_Inutaisho pulled the empty bottles out of his car and opened his trunk. "Inutaisho, don't do this!" Mrs. Higurashi begged him. "The police can handle this! We don't have to-" "Yes, we do." he cut her off. "Look around you!" She did, seeing the faces of all the other parents. They were all stern, as if they said _it must be done_._

_Inutaisho started filling the bottles up with gasoline when Izayoi grabbed his arm. "Listen to yourself!" she exclaimed. "We're _not_ murderers! I thought you weren't, either." "Izayoi, you saw what he did to Inuyasha! Higurashi, you saw what he did to your daughter! What will the cops do? Lock him away for a few years, only to let him back on the streets! What then?"_

_Inutaisho had made enough Molotovs for everyone to have one. He passed them out, then lit his. He ran toward the factory, pulling his arm back. "This is for Inuyasha!" he yelled._

_Fred heard them arguing about something. He strained his to hear what they were saying. Something about what he did to the kids. _But, I didn't do anything to the kids!_ he thought._

"_This is for Inuyasha!" Fred heard the window shatter, then more glass broke, and fire was everywhere. _They're burning me!

_He screamed as the fire engulfed him, more Molotovs flying through the windows. He ripped off his jacket, revealing his striped Christmas sweater._

_Flashback ends_

"We put all of you through intense hypnotherapy to help you forget." Inutaisho finished. "You have to believe me, it was out of protection. You couldn't sleep, and when you did, you had horrible nightmares. We couldn't stand hearing our children scream so much every night and every morning."

Still holding Kagome's supplies, Inuyasha felt his anger boiling. "So instead of calling the fucking cops and doing an _investigation_, you assumed it was Fred and fucking _burned_ him? You're fucking sick."

Inutaisho sighed again. "We didn't need an investigation, Inuyasha. Like I said, you _all_ told us it was him." "And did you ever find this _cave_ we told you about?" Kagome asked. Inutaisho remained silent. "You didn't, did you? And I used to look at you like a dad." she said.

"How about you two take the rest of the day off?" Inutaisho asked suddenly. "And remember, don't tell _anyone_. Besides, as far as anyone here cares, Fred Krueger never existed."

"You're so stupid." Kagome muttered. "What was that?" Inutaisho asked. "I said you're stupid!" Kagome exploded. "Because of you and your _stupid_ plan to go burn a man alive, Fred Krueger is now killing us in our dreams!"

"Kagome, that's _ridiculous_." he said. "Explain that to Hojo and Yuka!" she replied. Both his and his son's eyes widened. Inuyasha asked, "Yuka's dead?" "How did you know she died?" Mr. Taisho asked at the same time.

"Freddy showed me her corpse before throwing her into a boiler today during History!" she explained. "Dad, Yuka's not really dead, is she?" "I'm sorry. We didn't want word getting out yet." "_Yet?_" Inuyasha nearly exploded. "Let me guess-you didn't want anyone to hear before school so everyone would attend? You'd let us figure it out on the six o'clock news?"

He bursted out of his dad's office for the second time that day, pulled the secretary out of the way, and mad an all-school call on the intercom system.

When he was sure it was on, he said, "Everyone, listen up. This is Inuyasha Taisho, and it kills me to tell you Yuka Takahashi is dead." he let the words sink in. "She died early this morning, and your parents didn't want to tell you until you got home from school today. She was killed by-"

Inutaisho pulled his son away from the intercom. "This is Mr. Taisho. My son is right-Ms. Takahashi is dead. The cause is still being investigated." He turned off the intercom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked his son.

"No, what the fuck's wrong with _you_?" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, Kagome." He dragged her out of the school, hearing various sounds coming from the rooms.

** i kno what u mite be thinking-and yes, i know, its pretty corny to have the girl have a nightmare in class. but hey-technically, its a Freddy fanfic, too :P so anyway, ready for reviews especially ones with ur ideas! laters**


	8. Plans

**hey guys. remember me? i kno, its been waaaaaaaay too long, and i'm truly sorry. i've had a LOT of stuff going on, but maybe now i can make regular updates :)  
****so i was looking at my stories today and it turns out i skipped chapter 8! the chapter 8 that's been up is really chapter 9! so now, i present to you, the long, lost, REAL chapter 8! with disclaimers, of course!**

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sped away from the school. "Hell if I know." he muttered, driving like one would in a street racing video game. "Too pissed to think."

"Well, before you get us killed, could you drop me off at home?" she asked. He grunted in reply, and sped towards Kagome's house, reaching it in record time.

Climbing out of the car, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, please, drive safe. You don't need any more trouble from the police." When he didn't answer, she added, "Promise?"

"Fine." he gave in. "See you later." He sped off then, his speed slightly lower than before.

_Now to find out what Mom _really_ knows._ Kagome thought as she reached the door. When she opened it, her mother was dusting. She gave Kagome a surprised look.

"Kagome, you're home early." "You lied to me." she quickly snapped. "You lied about Fred Krueger. Don't try to lie again. I heard the story."

Her mom sighed. "Yes, Mr. Taisho told me. I know you thought it was wrong, but it was for your own protection. You have to understand."

"All I _understand_ is that you killed a man, and now he's trying to kill _me_ because of it!" she yelled. "Kagome, they're just dreams!" her mother let the words sink in. "They're not real, Kagome."

Kagome turned to leave the house. "Tell that to Hojo and Yuka." With that, Kagome left.

She got in her car, pulled out of the driveway, and her phone went off. Despite the many warnings you hear, she opened the text from Sango. _Hey Kagome. U out of school too?_ Looking back and forth between the phone and the road, Kagome texted back, _Ya. Mind if I come over?_ As she turned onto Sango's street, she got a text that read, _C u soon._

Before Kagome could knock, Sango pulled the door open. "Hey." she said, offering her friend in. Kagome muttered 'hey' in reply as she entered the house.

Kagome followed Sango into her room. They sat on the bed, and Kagome started crying. "I can't believe Yuka's gone."

"I know." Sango replied, dropping her gaze. "First Hojo, now her. When's it gonna stop?" She stood and walked to her window. "I mean, anyone could be next. Whoever's doing this has already killed two people. Could it possibly be someone we know? I mean, the killer's only killing the kids, not their parents. And from what I hear, the police can't find any evidence to who did it! Whoever's doing this must've been planning it for a long time."

"Open your eyes, Sango!" Kagome yelled. "It's obvious who's doing this!" When Sango gave her a confused look, she sighed and continued. "We start having dreams about someone who's trying to kill us. When he hurts us, we wake up with our cuts. And now, our friends are mysteriously dying in their sleep!"

"Kagome, you know how crazy that sounds?" Sango asked. "Yes, I know it's crazy. I wouldn't even believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. You have too, Sango! The cuts on your arm-" "Those could've been caused by anything!" Sango cut her off. "We were drunk. Between the four of us, we can't even remember all of what happened! For all we know, a freaking _bear_ could have done that!"

Both the girls sighed. "Kagome, I don't want to fight." Sango said. "We'll talk about it later. In the meantime, do you still want that party tonight?" Kagome was about to answer 'no' when her phone started ringing. She quickly answered after seeing Inuyasha's name appear on the screen.

"Hi." she said. "Hey, Kagome, quick question. Are you still going to that party at Sango's tonight?" _Perfect timing._ she thought. "Probably not." she answered. "Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why not? Inuyasha, two of our friends _died_ recently. I'm not really in a party mood." "But think about it. Isn't a fun party what you need? Just something to get away from it all for a night?"

Kagome sighed. "If you wanna go that bad, fine, Inuyasha. The party's on." Sango squealed as Inuyasha replied, "Sweet. By the way, I was asking for you." "Sure. I'm sure the vodka in the fridge has nothing to do with it." "Sango has vodka in her fridge?" "Bye, Inuyasha.

Kagome flipped her phone shut, and Sango got excited. "This'll be great, Kagome. You won't be disappointed!" Kagome stood and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go home for a bit. I'll be back later. What time should I come?"

"I should have everything ready at around seven-thirty." Sango answered. They exchanged goodbyes, and Kagome left.

_He saw the girls' conversation and couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Those idiots are clueless._ he thought. _At least one of those stupid kids will get drunk enough to pass out. Then the fun can really begin._ He rubbed two of his blades together, eager cover them with blood. Freddy let out another chuckle._

**so? after almost a year without updating, did i make a pretty good comeback? let me kno! i'll be re-posting chapter 9 shortly, but while ur waiting on me, you should leave a review :) until next time (which i promise won't be as bad as last time), laters!**


	9. Party

**if ur reading this, i'm guessing you liked the long lost chapter 8. heck, you've probably already read this XD  
****disclaimers!  
****here's chapter 9, which was, until a few moments ago, chapter 8**

Kagome sat in her living room, trying to find something to watch on T.V. She looked at the clock-6:42. She sighed. _Less than an hour._

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it to see Inuyasha in a tuxedo. She felt a blush play on her face. "Hey, Kagome." "Um…hi." She smiled at the look he gave her.

"Can I come in?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kagome's face turned even more red as she moved aside and let him in.

"Inuyasha, what's with the tux? You've never really been the classy type." He followed her up to her room. "Uh, maybe because there's a _party_ here in a little bit." he answered. "Yeah, but it's not like it's a prom or something. It's just a birthday party."

"I know." he said with a grin as Kagome shut her bedroom door. "I just wanted to see your face when you saw me in this. Now, it's your turn." "My turn?" she asked, confused.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, your turn. I got dressed up for you, so you have to put that dress on."

"The…dress?" Kagome looked over to her closet where the dress was hanging, wrapped in plastic. She walked across her room and pulled it out. "Inuyasha, it's just a birthday party." she repeated. "We don't need to look all fancy for it."

"Dummy, it's _your_ birthday party, so yeah, you do have to look all 'fancy.'" He turned around. "So get dressed."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, she put the dress on. Inuyasha turned back around when she was done and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained his composure. "Damn, it _does_ fit you well."

Kagome blushed again. "But, there's still about forty-five minutes until it starts." she said. "What're we gonna do until then?" Rather than answer, he grabbed her hand and led her out of her room.

"Rule of thumb, Kagome. Parties _always_ start early, even if the one throwing it doesn't know it. Anyone that arrives at seven-thirty's gonna look like a major chump."

They reached the living room, where Kagome's mom was waiting with a camera. "Mom, really?" Kagome asked. "Of course." her mother answered. "I didn't get any pictures yesterday, and the two of you look so cute all dressed up." She took a few pictures of the young couple before she finally let them go.

Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome, and even shut it for her. _I guess he _can_ be a gentleman when he really wants to._ He started his car, and they drove off.

They got to Sango's house quicker than Kagome thought they would have. Then again, Inuyasha wasn't one to obey speed limits when there weren't any cops around.

Hand in hand, they walked up to the door. When they got there, Sango had already opened it. "Aww! You two look sooooo cute! Happy birthday Kagome!"

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as they walked in. All the furniture had been moved against a wall, with the exception of the few tables with booze on them. Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha completely (or at least pretended to) ignored the alcohol.

Kagome noticed that a few people had arrived: Miroku, of course, Koga, Rin, and a couple other people from school she knew. _Inuyasha was right. I guess parties usually _are_ early._

By seven o'clock, Sango almost had a full house. There were loads of people. Thankfully, everyone remembered that Kagome didn't really like getting presents from people, except her pendant from Inuyasha and the dress from her mother.

"Kagome, I'll be back." Inuyasha told her as the music started. Sango decided to play Psychostick's _Beer!_ first, and the party started.

Koga approached Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. I know it's a little late, but happy birthday." He had to yell over the blaring music for her to hear. "Oh, hi, Koga."

"Nice dress." he complimented. "Looks good on you." "Uh, thanks." "Need a drink?" Koga asked, offering her a cup of soda that smelled like vodka. "No, thanks." she said. "There's school tomorrow."

"Come on, Kagome." Koga persisted. "How often do you have a party like this?" Kagome sighed and took the cup, not having any plans on drinking out of it. "Cheers." Koga said, and he slugged his drink as Kagome stood there, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha walked to the kitchen, looking for the promised vodka Kagome had mentioned. He found it and pulled it out. _Fuckin' sweet._ he thought. _Wonder if I could talk Kagome into drinkin' a little tonight._

He turned around and almost walked into Ayumi, one of Kagome's weird friends. "Whoa, sorry." he said. As he started to walk again, he felt something tug his hand. He turned around in confusion to see Ayumi holding him in place.

"Uh, what're you doing?" he asked. She smiled. "You're Inuyasha, right?" she asked. _Is this girl stupid or something?_ he wondered. "Yeah." he answered slowly, trying to walk away. Before he got very far, Ayumi walked in front of him. "Seriously, what's your problem, chick?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "Too good to talk to me? Or does Kagome not let you talk to any other girls?" Inuyasha stopped himself from sighing. "Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" As Inuyasha asked, he took a shot of the vodka.

Remembering his 'manners,' he offered the bottle to Ayumi, who accepted it and took an even bigger shot than he did. "Well, now that I'm thinking about it, how about a drinking contest?" she asked.

_Is she serious? Does she not realize I could drink her under the table any day of the week?_ "No, thanks." he said. "Why?" she taunted. "Scared I'm gonna win?" Inuyasha sighed. "If I give you your little contest, will you leave me alone?" She nodded her head, and Inuyasha pulled two shot glasses out of Sango's cabinets.

He filled each glass, and they quickly downed them. They did this so many times Inuyasha lost count. _Okay, I'll admit, the girl can drink._ he though, feeling the alcohol taking effect.

He could see the same thing was happening to Ayumi, because she looked like she was going to fall over. She started to, and Inuyasha caught her. "Guess I win." he said. Ayumi started laughing.

"Guess so." she said, obviously wasted out of her mind. "You know, you're pretty cute." Inuyasha stood her back up. "Yeah, I've been told that." he said with no emotion.

"You know," she slurred, "I'm much, _much_ better company than Kagome." _Okay, that's it._ Inuyasha thought. He started to walk away, but the drunken girl grabbed his hand and pulled him back while she whined, "Hey, I'm talking to you.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. See, I'm more fun than Kagome. You should already knew that. How often does he," she stopped to laugh, "I mean, _she_, drink like this with you?"

"Look, I know what you're doing." Inuyasha cut in. "It's not gonna work. I barely know you. Besides, even if I _was_ that kind of person, I wouldn't do anything at Kagome's _birthday party_ of all places."

Inuyasha turned to leave. Ayumi slurred something, but he wasn't listening. _Bitch._ he thought. _It's Kagome's fucking birthday, and she's gonna try that shit._

Back in the living room, Kagome had noticed Koga reeked of weed. He'd been talking about this and that, randomly changing the conversation. He seemed to like talking bad about Inuyasha, though, as he frequently changed back to that topic.

"Koga, are you high?" she finally asked. "What?" he asked, chuckling. "No! I mean, I won't lie, I'm a little buzzed, but come on." "You're high!" she yelled at him. "Even _if_ for some reason I wasn't with Inuyasha, I wouldn't wanna date some stupid pothead that talks like you do all the time!"

She turned to walk away, but Koga pulled her back. "You know you love me." he said. "Besides, I'm _much_ prettier than your idiot." He tried to force a kiss from her, but before he could, he was pulled back.

Inuyasha pulled the stoned idiot off of Kagome and let loose a punch to the face. "Bet even your _greens_ can't stop ya from feelin' that." He grabbed Koga by the head and hit him again. "Don't ever try that shit again, or I will pull those bloodshot eyes of yours out and _eat_ them."

Koga walked off, muttering something. Inuyasha saw him meet with Ayumi and they started talking about something. _So, they teamed up in hopes of a mutual benefit._

"Inuyasha, I wanna go home." Kagome pleaded. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before.

He was running through the old house, trying to find a place to hide. _Come on, wake up! He can't get you if you're awake!_

Kohaku tried everything to wake himself up as he locked the door to the bedroom he was in. He heard the man slowly coming up the stairs. Knowing he couldn't wake himself up, he tried screaming. "Somebody wake me up! Please! HELP!"

Inuyasha felt terrible when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. "Okay, Kagome, if it's what you want."

They were about to leave when someone started screaming. They quickly turned to see Sango's little brother, Kohaku, _floating_ off the couch!

Sango ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Kohaku, wake up! What's happening?" Suddenly, he flew into the roof, sounding a very painful sounding _thud_. Before anyone could react, he was being slammed into various walls.

After hitting each of the walls numerous times, blood erupted from his stomach. He fell to the ground as most people screamed and Sango scream-cried. Whatever was throwing Kohaku around like a rag doll rolled him over.

Cuts started appearing on his back. Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's shirt as he watched. It took him a moment to realize the cuts were forming letters.

When they stopped, Inuyasha walked over to Kohaku's body, Kagome not daring to look. When he saw the words, he almost threw up.

Written on Kohaku's back were the words 'Freddy's Back.'

**so, to those who read this for the first time, what'd ya think? leave a review telling me! btw, i'm starting to get an idea to how this one ends, so i guess you could say its almost over. hopefully i'll start back up on the other stories i've got goin on. laters!  
****P.S. to fans of The Fight Continues, P.M. me or leave a review with some of ur ideas, because i'm runnin out XD i kno it sounds bad, but its hard taking fragments of Inuyasha and basically building an entirely new world around it. so the more ideas you leave, the quicker it gets updated :) and it doesn't have to be an entire chapter, just leave ANYthing, no matter how small!  
****i'm getting side-tracked. laters!**


End file.
